


Little Bundle

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Rhys, big surprise right guys?, mentions of mpreg?? More implied than anything lmao, shamelessly fluffy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rhys welcome a beautiful bouncing baby into their lives. And Jack still manages to scare his employees, even if he was cooing sweetly to his kid during the meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.  
> I took a little break from 'It'll Cost You' to dump some shameless family fluff on all of you. :3
> 
> ((This is an entirely separate AU where Jack was never married, so Angel was never born))

Rhys was already at their home when Jack got off work, the older man’s nose easily scenting his mate through the door. With a sigh, he pressed his thumb to the scanner and waited for the green beep before placing his palm over the handle.

He opened the door easily and grinned when he saw Rhys’ head pop up over the edge of the couch. The younger man’s features were flushed, his hair messy and eyes wide. “Y-You’re home early,” he gasped out, sitting up a little more to swing an arm over the back of dark furniture.

Jack smiled when he noticed that the lithe omega was wearing his old yellow sweater, the baggy sleeve hanging off his thin arms adorably. “Of course I am, kitten.” The CEO chuckles as he kicks his sneakers off by the door. “How’re you feeling?”

Rhys flopped back into the couch with a low groan. “Embarrassingly horny.” He huffed, hiding his face behind his hands as Jack came to stand by the couch. The older man wrapped his hand gently around Rhys’ bare ankle and soaked in the sight of his mate dressed in nothing but boy shorts and his sweater.

“It’s okay,” Jack soothes, tugging his jacket off and tossing it to the nearby chair lazily. Rhys’ scent was getting to him, so sweet and fruity. The younger man’s heat was right on schedule, and Jack had managed to set up the company for four seamless days, given that nobody severely screwed up. It had been a long while since Rhys has actually had a heat, and had instead taken pills to keep it at bay.

But this was a special occasion, and Jack couldn’t help but to feel nervous. They’d been talking about trying for a kid, and Jack was conflicted despite his longing to start a family. He didn’t think that he’d be a good father, since his own childhood left a lot to be desired. It had taken them a long time actually sit down and talk about it, the possibilities of raising a child.

Rhys explained that he was happy either way, and he wanted to make Jack comfortable. The young man was in love with him, in his strange and endearing way, and throughout the five years they’d been together, Jack had never felt better.

Even if Rhys had odd eating habits and a strict fashion sense, and sometimes insisted on making Jack drink water instead of whiskey. He loved the way Rhys sang in the shower and danced around his office when he was excited. He fell into the habit of having Vaughn and Yvette over to dinner, and he chuckled at their insane little stories and found himself growing inexplicably close to the odd group of Rhys’ friends.

His schedule consisted of making sure Rhys’ arm was plugged in before he collapsed into bed and then dragging himself out of it a little earlier to try and make breakfast for his mate. Sometimes, the Omega beat him too it and he woke up to the delicious smell of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Shaking his head, Jack lifted up Rhys’ legs and settled into the couch before rubbing his thumb soothingly over the young man’s knee. “Have you eaten yet, kiddo? You should get something into you before it gets too bad.”

Rhys gave an unintelligent whine and peeked at Jack from under his hands. Jack gave him a wide smile and an understand nod when Rhys shook his head. His mate was struck by laziness during the first few hours of his heat, and Jack was more than willing to get things ready for them.

Extra waters in the bedroom, fresh blankets and pillows and snacks nearby to wolf down throughout the day. He knew it’d be difficult to actually cook a meal with Rhys’ struggle, but he was confident that he could at least whip up some mac n’ cheese while his mate was sleeping at odd intervals.

“Alright, Rhysie, I’ll make up something. Sit tight, cupcake.” He hefted up Rhys’ legs and hauled himself out of the couch with a grunt. Rhys smiled at him and turned onto his side, watching as Jack walked out of the living room. “What’re you in the mood for? Spaghetti? Some of that weird avocado and chicken salad you like?” Jack entered the kitchen quietly and took the time to tug off his vest, and then carefully unbuckle his belt and harness, setting both of them on the counter for safekeeping.

“Mhm,” Rhys let out a throaty purr and then mumbled, “Some spaghetti sounds _really_ good right now.” He pillowed his face into a yellow throw cushion and whined into it as he tried not to rub himself into the couch needily.

As Jack brought up a pot to heat up some water, he couldn’t help but to think about warming up baby bottles.

-:-

Two weeks later, he stood outside the hallway to the bathroom and had to cross his arms to keep from pacing. Rhys was taking forever, and he was exceptionally nervous.

This was it – the moment that Jack would figure out if he was going to be an expecting father.

Huffing out a breath, he nervously ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Less than three minutes later, Rhys came bounding out of the bathroom with a wide smile on his face. He threw his arms around Jack’s shoulders and let out a bubbly laugh as he pressed the tiny device into the Alpha’s hands. “Whoa – kiddo,” Jack braced himself against the wall before smoothing a hand over the lithe man’s back to pull him closer.

Mismatched eyes focused on the no-nonsense test and he felt all his breath leave him in a rush.

 _Positive_.

Rhys smiled at him all honest and nervous, and Jack wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him into a breathless, giddy kiss. Rhys held him closer, heart beat hammering and limbs shaking with anxious excitement.

“Well,” Rhys starts, staring into Jack’s face happily, “I guess… I guess we’re going to have to decorate the spare room.”

Jack grinned and pressed another kiss to the younger man’s lips. “Yeah, kitten. We are.”

-:-

A little after nine months later and Jack is well adjusted to holding the little bundle in his arms. All wrapped up snugly in a soft Hyperion colored blankets and sucking on a pacifier while he slept.

 _Zachary_ , that was the name he and Rhys had agreed on.

Zach was a quiet baby, and really made a fuss whenever he was hungry, needed changed, or was lonely. Rhys had the gift of soothing the child’s cries by simply holding him, and Jack knew that the Omega was the baby’s world.

Rhys spent most his time in Jack’s private office, usually resting with Zach in his arms and watching while Jack kept the employees on their toes. The Alpha found himself usually draped over the back of the Rhys’ chair and cooing sweetly at Zach to make him gurgle out a sleepy giggly.

The CEO was absolutely charmed by his son, taking in the dark sweep of hair on the top of his head and always grinning when he caught a glimpse of his baby’s eyes. A nice, deep amber color, just like Rhys’; it reminded him of honey almost.

The Omega was on leave for as long as he wanted to, seeing as he was the Vice President of Hyperion and really only had Jack to answer to. He leaned back in the special rocking chair they had bought during those rough nine months and gently tipped the bottle up to feed Zach.

“What’d you get for lunch today?” He asked quietly, looking across the large desk to where Jack was staring at them both. “Don’t tell me you ordered that greasy pizza _again_.”

“Hey, you loved it a while ago.” Jack defends; grinning at the memories of his mate’s odd eating habits. Even Yvette had claimed that she had never eaten some of the things Rhys craved, and it made the lithe man pout and huff childishly. “Nah, kitten. I got us some of that chicken salad stuff, and a soda or two. And some cookies.”

Rhys smirked and shook his head a little. “Sounds great,” He quipped, eyes falling back down to the small child in his arms. He knew that Jack was slowly adjusting to eating better, and he was working to help the man finally curb off his smoking habit. They’d gotten it down so that Jack really only smoked in the evening, but the Omega would rather have his mate completely cleansed of the nasty habit.

By the time the bottle was depleted and Zach had been burped, Vaughn was well on his way to deliver their lunch. Rhys was thrilled to see his friend joining them for lunch, and he welcomed the Beta into a hug when he entered their office. Vaughn set their lunch on the desk; most of it wrapped up in take-out trays, and then collapsed into the other chair across from Jack’s desk.

“Big day?” Rhys asked while Jack set off to make their plates. He adjusted Zach and glanced around for his pacifier before Jack reached over and handed it to him. After gently popping the binkie into the baby’s mouth, Rhys used his foot to rock the chair softly.

With a little luck, he could lull Zachary asleep and enjoy lunch with two free hands.

Vaughn nodded and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. “Always. It’s like half of these people can’t do math – and I have no problem running the numbers again but it’s just… like every day?”

Jack smirked and pointed a plastic fork towards the smaller man. “Welcome to running a business, kiddo.”

Rhys shushed Zach quietly and pressed tiny kisses to the child’s crown while Vaughn snickered at Jack's words. He’d recently been promoted to head of the financing department, and Yvette was now one of the senior directors of cybernetics.

Jack served up Vaughn first, and waited while Rhys carefully stood up with the now napping Zach and hurried on down the hall off to the edge of Jack’s office. It leads down into their personal home, and only opened with Rhys’ or Jack’s prints.

Vaughn picked at the salad and sighed a little, watching while Jack set the chicken carefully on the leaves and then set aside the three, warm, large cookies. The older man flashed his mate a grin when Rhys comes trotting back in. “He sleeping?”

“Yup.” Rhys answered, setting himself back in the chair and happily holding out his hands to take the plate and dig in. “At least for a few minutes,” He mumbled before gulping down a piece of chicken.

Jack settles into his own chair and indulges in his meal a little slower, smiling at his mate openly, and Vaughn thought that it was rather adorable. He’d never really seen the CEO so relaxed, so _human_ until he and Rhys got involved.

The entire thing had just happened by circumstance, with Rhys working as a PA for Jack’s old Vice President, and staying late nights to pick up some work that the guy refused to do. Jack had seen him many a night in the guy’s office, organizing, signing, approving and disapproving night and day. He’d thought that the kid deserved a break, and offered him a late night drink.

From there, they hit it off.

And five years later, they had their hands full with a baby boy and stared at each other so full of love and so happily.

Vaughn was almost jealous.

“So… is it good?” Rhys ventured at last, sending Vaughn a wide grin and waiting for his friend to nod.

“Excellent, bro. You have good tastes.” The financer said with a smirk as he watched Jack pout a little.

“See, I told you~” The Omega sing-songed, his eyes on Jack as the CEO swallowed down a mouthful of greens. “It’s good. You’re just picky.”

The Alpha shrugged before they all froze at the sound of Zach’s needy cry echoing down the hall. Jack was up on his feet before Rhys could even sit aside his plate. “I’ll get him.” Jack paused to lean down and press a kiss to his mate’s lips.

Rhys flushed and nodded while they both watched the older man hurry off, and Vaughn nudged his friend gently, earning a giggle from them both.

-:-

Several years later, and Jack picks up Zach with a laugh as the boy let out a happy squeal. “Ready to go to a meeting?” He cooed, setting the boy on his hip as he grabbed the bag full of toys and other necessities.

Zach grabbed at his watch and tried to chew on it quickly, and Jack easily swapped it out for a teething toy. “Hey, kitten?” He called, looking down the hallway to see his mate pushing furniture aside for a deep cleaning.

“Yeah?” Rhys answered, dusting his hands off and trotting over. Zach let out a happy chirp and nearly dropped the toy, but Rhys caught it with the edge of his metal fingertips and brought it back to the child’s hands.

“I’m heading out,” The Alpha rumbled, flashing a smile when Rhys leaned forwards to peck him on the lips. “Zach likes the meetings with R&D, don’t you, kiddo?” He gave his son a gentle bounce and Zach giggled before patting at his father’s chest and squeezing the material under his chubby hands. “Yeah you do,” Jack chuckled before pressing a kiss to the kid’s messy hair. “We’ll see you soon.” He assured, watching how Rhys fretted over Zach’s cute little onesie.

Rhys nodded and gave them both another kiss, “See you soon. Oh – I invited Vaughn and Yvette over tonight for some of that casserole.” Jack makes a face and the Omega teasingly adds, “Don’t worry, there’s that left over steak in the fridge.” He winks before sneaking in another kiss to the older man’s face, and Jack really doesn’t want to go to that meeting now. He’d much rather sit back and enjoy Rhys’ coddling kisses and watch him work in the kitchen while singing along to the radio.

Sighing, Jack nodded in understanding before he was out the door. Zach pointed at the button that Jack pressed on the elevator before trying to touch it himself, and Jack bent his legs so that his son could press at another button curiously. He ran the company, people wouldn’t question if he came in a few minutes late.

-:-

The entire room fell quiet as Jack entered, Zach holding onto his hand and taking shaky steps into the room. Jack was halfway bent over to hold onto his son’s hand, guiding the kid into the large meeting room.

Zach was dressed up in his favorite onesie; the hood pulled up and edged with a row of foam teeth. The back was fringed with a large fin and a speckled pattern.

The child looked like a little shark, and seeing Handsome Jack haul him up with a rumbling giggle made everyone in the room breathe an uneasy sigh of relieve. The CEO set himself at the head of the long table and settled Zach into his lap. He looked out at them all with big, golden eyes and then shyly hid his face into his father’s neck while a few people stood up to start the presentation.

Jack spent half the meeting rifling around in his bag of goodies and then playing with tiny yellow and blue dinosaurs across the table. The CEO chuckled and bounced Zach on his knees, watching as the boy giggled happily and held onto his hands tightly. Jack was absolutely enthralled in his son’s laughter and didn’t seem to be paying any attention at all to the meeting.

“ _Uh_ , sir?” One of the scientists asked, and Jack shot them a withering glare.

“I’m listening,” He cooed in his kid voice, baring his teeth for a moment before smiling at Zach and pressing kisses all over his wavy hair. “Big bad laser is going to make me lots and _lots_ of money, isn’t that right, kiddo?”

The scientists still looked to be scared stiff by his words, even if his voice was rose in pitch and gentle. It was his eyes that did it, glaring at them all when his son wasn’t looking as if to send a signal that he could still kill them if he needed to.

Get a little fresh blood in the department, or so he liked to say.

Zach giggled in agreement of his words and then snuggled closer to his father’s chest, settling in closer and letting out an adorable little yawn. Jack pulled up his son’s hood and leaned back in his chair to give it a rock, his eyes now on the table firmly. ‘Get on with it.’ He mouthed from over the top of Zach’s head, one hand pressed to the kid’s back to keep him close and safe as he rocked back and forth in the plush office chair.

Jack listened with half an ear for the rest of the long, boring meeting. Most of the time he was watching Zach sleep with a little bit of wonder in his eyes. He was perfect, in every way shape and form. Despite the fact that he had Jack’s brunette hair, the kid got Rhys’ wavy texture. He’s tiny and adorable now, but Jack thinks that he’s going to sprout up like Rhys and grow big and tall. He had soft, olive skin and had Rhys’ weird fashion sense already.

Both of Zach’s hands are fisted in his jacket and Jack carefully reaches forward to put away some of the toys while the meeting dwindles down to a close. “Alright,” He says quieter, his voice normal now and seething, “I expect all these stuff done quickly. I want results and I want them now.” He stared at them all just sitting there, wasting time. “ _Now_.” He growled, and suddenly everyone was scrambling over themselves to get out of the door first.

Heaving a sigh of relieve, Jack slung the bag over his shoulder with one hand and braced the other under his son’s legs as he stood up. Zach let out a sleepy whine and buried his face into Jack’s neck, kicking his feet for a moment before he settled down and resumed his nap.

Humming, Jack made his way down the hall in a particularly good mood despite how boring he found those meetings to be.

-:-

He started taking Zach to more and more of those meetings, and when the kid was older and used to running around in his oddly printed shirts and shorts, Jack got him his own little chair at the head of the table, just like his. The legs were lengthened to ensure that he could sit up nice and tall just like his daddy.

Zach chattered to all the scientists and made them pause to explain things when he didn’t know what they were talking about, and he also started to mimic Jack’s actions. He’d lean back and steeple his hands in front of himself, all businesslike and yet still somehow vaguely threatening. Zach would clear his throat and cross his arms when he was annoyed, and it came off as more adorable than anything, but he was making good strides for being only six years old.

One day, one of the employees spilled their coffee all over the table, running paperwork and almost drenching echo devices and somehow managing to taint his chicken nuggets. Zach lets out the most offended gasp that Jack has ever heard, his honey colored eyes focused on his now drenched nuggets and before Jack can snarl at the poor guy, Zach slaps a hand on the table and yells, “Those were mine – princess!”

Jack was quiet and stunned for all of two seconds before he let out a hoot of laughter. His son had just yelled at an employee, _and_ called the scrawny man ‘princess’. Zach looks at him with wide eyes and Jack sends him a smile. “That’a boy, you tell him.” He encourages, radiating pride from his very core.

“I want some new ones,” Zach slurs, crossing his arms and swinging his feet before adding, “Now.” And the man is wise enough to wait for Jack’s nod in agreement before he books it out the door in search of some new chicken nuggets.

Jack squeezes his son around the shoulders and absolutely couldn’t _wait_ to tell Rhys.

**Author's Note:**

> D'aaaawwwww, right?  
> Hope you liked this! I haven't written kids in a looong time, so yeah.
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about Jack still being feared by all even if he's rocking a baby and cooing to it softly. Hehe.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
